


Awkward Questions...

by Io_Laire



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: The most awkward question of all time; how did Mum meet Dad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A nice slice of fluff for an early Xmas. It's very short because I'm going away, but anyway... Please comment or kudo if you like it!

    “Mum?”

  
    “Yes, dear?”

  
    “How did you and Dad meet?”

  
    Judy nearly choked on her coffee. Of all the questions for her to ask!

  
    “Well, it's a long story…”

  
    “I wanna hear it.”

  
    “Okay, fine, but I think your father can tell it better than I can. Dear, our daughter wants to know how we met. Mind if you tell her?”

  
    “Okay, fine. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…”

  
    “Dad, for real, please!”

  
    “Okay, but there's a bit more to your question. When we first met, we hated each other.”

  
    “Really?”

  
    “Yup, more on that later. Without further ado… One fine day in Zootopia, near the Jumbeaux Cafe, your mother had her first day on the force. But trouble was coming, and that trouble was me...”

  
-o//o-

  
    “... Anyway, your poor mother dragged her cement - caked feet home, if you could call that shoebox home.”

  
    “Wow, Dad! You were a five - star jerk!”

  
    “Yeah, don't remind me. But, your mother had her revenge…”

  
-o//o-

  
    “Wow, a carrot pen, of all things? But, Mum, isn't blackmail, or whatever it's called, a bad thing?”

  
    “Yup, it's very, very illegal. I suppose it's a wrong thing for the right reasons, in this case. But, young lady, don't you dare blackmail anyone. Or, if you do, it better be for the right reasons, and don't let us hear anything about it. You hear me?“

  
    “Yeah, I get it.”

  
-o//o-

  
    “... And we found all the missing mammals, got flushed down a toilet, nearly drowned…”

  
    “You guys did all that?”

  
    “Yup. Life's never dull with your mother around…”

  
-o//o-

  
   “... And then, she went back to Bunnyburrow with her cute little fuzzy - wuzzy tail between her legs.”

  
    “But you went back, right, Mum?”

 

    “Getting there, hold your horses...”

  
-o//o-

  
    “...Then, she practically ran into my chest under the bridge and, a little later, we solved the case after some trouble with exploding trains and psychotic sheep.”

  
    “Exploding trains?!!”

  
    “Yep, it was your mother’s fault.”

  
    “Hey, you were driving!”

  
    “You told me to speed up!”

  
    “Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we'll say more on that later. Then, your father went to the Academy before becoming my partner, in more ways than one.”

  
    “Eww, that's really sappy.”

  
    “Yeah, it's what we do. Anyway, that's how we met and became _not - enemie_ s, or friends, for short.”

  
**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, their daughter's name is Marina, a reference to Marina Brightwing. Kudos to anyone who got it! Also, Judy got used to being called cute, at least by Nick! ;)


End file.
